rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Petal by Petal
It becomes evident rather quickly that Gwen's plan to take over the school is much more gruesome than previously anticipating. Full on torture is instigated, with Grim receiving the more graphic treatment. Cerise meanwhile is tortured in another deeply significant way by none other than Mei Ming herself who shows extreme pleasure over tearing off Cerise’s flower, which is the most sensitive part of his body. The torture gets interrupted before they are able to move into android conversion, they get caught by a couple of professors who bring reinforcements (Neeru and Zaffrea). After a huge battle, the tortured victims are rescued and healed. Gwen is partially dismantled and everyone is mentally left in pieces. EXP Awarded Mei Ming - 350 EXP (It shown in great detail what torturing someone means to Mei Ming. Being one of the main villainesses of the plot, her power hungriness is taken to its limits as well as her idealization of world domination and leadership which all gets shattered at the end when Gwen betrays and tries to kill her as if she meant nothing to her this entire time. The shock of the almost fatal stab causes Mei Ming to regress mentally, losing memory of being “Mei Ming”.) Cerise Moani - 300 EXP (Although he was only around long enough for a single petal of his flower to be plucked, passing out not long after, Cerise experienced enough immense fear, pain, and heartbreak to have a major impact on him. Although his feelings and devotion to Mei Ming has always been prevalent, it's in this roleplay that he full blown confesses being in love with her, which is a big development for their abusive relationship. Losing his flower also has a big impact on Cerise, although the effects of this are shown later on once he's conscious.) Grim Ceifeiro - 300 EXP (Grim was thoroughly tortured, having to experience and re experience the pain of being stabbed, it's eye gauged out, and even skin being carved into. It had to endure the trauma of being forced to remain conscious throughout the whole ordeal so that it could temporally heal itself in order to remain alive.) Sulala Sanguinaria “Gwen” Carmine - 300 EXP (Gwen’s plans were being executed to extreme brilliance as she tortured Grim, showing the full extent of her sadistic nature. Despite her plans being thwarted in the end, and her almost getting completely dismantled, losing her personality cores, she showed extreme battle prowess and at the end when all was lost, decided to get rid of Mei Ming, knowing there was no point in having her go down with her.) Neeru Nehanth - 160 EXP (Nur did little combat wise to help, only doing the actual saving of Cerise, mostly in shock that these events occurred in the first place. Rushing in thoughtlessly to save Cerise showed his immense devotion to him, while inappropriately playing around afterwards displays his inability to process intense events.) Zaffrea Shanti - 160 EXP (Similar to Neeru, Zaffrea is mostly completely shocked that this all occurred, but is able to lend more of a hand in the major battle with Gwen and is able to assist in the full healing of everyone, unlocking the regenerative properties of her semblance.) Professors Involved in the Rescuing - 100 EXP * Yín Arstat, Sol Aurella Roleplay --Unavailable Content-- Screenshots --Not Available-- Category:Roleplays Category:Season 0 Category:Gwen Torture Plot